blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon
Poseidon was an appropriated short filmed during the third season of blashco 1.0, proposed by Mikey Forrest. The film features more girls than any other blashco 1.0 production. It is a take on the 2006 movie Poseidon and appropriates much of the trailer. The final scene is among one of the most infamous of all blashco 1.0 productions. Concept / Production Mikey Forrest pitched the idea of taking the trailer for Poseidon and then adding to it to make the entire film, blashco style. The film shortly began production starring Mikey Forrest, Ben Gilsdorf and Asher Refailov, and might be the only time Asher's sister Arielle had a role in any blashco film. The film was shot in one day exclusively at Blashco HQ. There was an original cut made by Asher and Mikey, but the harddrive crashed, forcing them to re-edit and delay the release. Plot After three young friends win tickets on the luxurious ship Poseidon, they rush to confirm their prize. On the house section of the boat, the youth are not allowed to leave. Downstairs in the boat section of the ship, an extravagant party is partaking, and many characters are strangely introduced. It is also mentioned that it is New Year's Eve. Upstairs, the kids are exploring as the random tsunami alarm goes off. This abruptly stops the party down stairs. A large, random tsunami smacks straight into the ship, followed by most of the original trailer for Poseidon (the real movie). The three awaken and begin investigating. It is revealed that "blashco fears girls," an inside joke that influences a plot line. Ben and Mikey split with Asher who each encounter a girl. Asher appears in the basement and Ben and Mikey decide to try to "build up an immunity, because girls are becoming more revelant in blashco films." The join up with two girls, one of whom is killed immediately. Downstairs, Arielle, Asher's sister, makes a short appearance. As Ben and Mikey are about to meet up with Asher, Ben dies of shock from a splinter. In a strange change of events, Mikey then kills the other girl just before Asher finds him. The alarm sounds again, this time signifying that the front door has unlocked. In the foyer, Mikey reveals to Asher the he is in fact Poseidon and set the whole thing up to get what he wanted. They fight and Asher defeats Poseidon and the film abruptly ends. This is one of the most infamous scenes in any blashco 1.0 film. It was revisited in Officer Henderson's Witchcraft 2. Reception The reception of this film is one of the most interesting of blashco 1.0's lifespan. Three things lead to the overwhelming reaction it obtained: 1. It was simply called Poseidon, the same name given to the professional version that had just come out. 2. It was too long for youtube at the time, and was split into (part 1) and (part 2). 3. Since the trailer was appropriated early in the film, the auto-selected display frame was actually from the professional film Poseidon. Because of this, most people clicking on the link, likely unfamiliar with any of blashco's material, thought certainly they had found the film Poseidon on youtube for free and were ready to begin a two-hour film. The film currently has 284,000 views, or rather, the first part. The second has 41,000. To better express the uproarious response, here are some anonymized youtube comments, actively viewable as of 2/5/14: "i wasted 6 minutes of my life watching this" "this is gay and bull shit" "I turned into a flaming homosexual after watching this video." "mistake number one make sure theirs at least a green screen or a blue screen on the windows because the trees and jungle gym ruwend that one not like it would have helped to add any effects in this and you could have knocked some stuff over when the ship tipped over" "This is the gayest piece of shit I've ever seen." "it's too bad you moronic inbreds didn't really die." "Make this the real movie." "You know what, why dont you actually post the actual movie and not post this bullshit." "If something could shock you gay, this would be it....." "this film increses my anxiety" Physical Release Poseidon was included on The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection in 2008. Category:1.0